


Ride of Your Life

by TheVampireLucinda



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy Mox, Falling In Love, First Crush?, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, M/M, Musing, POV First Person, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Young Lions, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19815055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVampireLucinda/pseuds/TheVampireLucinda
Summary: It started with a pseudo-kidnapping, and now I'm wearing his shirt. What even is my life?





	Ride of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The quickest of one-shots, because Shota was giving Mox a LOOK during his backstage interview on the Night 2 of the G1. I wrote this all in once sitting at 1:30am, ha.

_He's handsome when he's all crazy like this._

I know, I know.

I shouldn't be thinking such things.

Everyone from my dad to Tanahashi-san warned me about this:

One day, a flashy man would cross my path, and I would suddenly find that I couldn't look away from him. I was skeptical of such a magical phenomenon...but they were adamant. It happened to almost everyone, they explained.

Well, apparently, it was my turn now.

In my defense, _he_ was the one who kidnapped _me_ first.

My nose and mouth were full of blood at the time, and I was barely conscious when he picked me up and started dragging me around like an accessory.

It scared the hell out of me at first, to be honest. A thousand nightmare images had flashed into my mind when he threw me over his shoulder and carried me as easily as he could a child.

But then...he took me to the trainer. Made sure I was patched up. Dropped me off to my dad with a smile that made my heart skip a beat.

He loves to smile and laugh, that Moxley guy. I like that about him. He said he was miserable before, but I can't imagine what kind of people would keep a man like this in a cage.

That had to be against the law, right?

Narita is all worried about me, and I can see something else in his eyes when he warns me not to get too close to this new, crazy _gaijin_.

I haven't forgotten my feelings for Ren; and I've started to suspect that he has feelings for me, too.

I wonder what Mox would think about that? Would he...want both of us...?

Wait, what the hell am I saying?! I'm not in a relationship with him!

My priorities in life are wrestling, training, my family, and my friends. Everything else has to be secondary.

And yet...

Mox invited me out again, tonight. He says it's just to translate, but he knows enough Japanese to get by already. He definitely doesn't understand the concept of a young boy correctly...

I think he just...likes having me around?

Why am I blushing so much?!

_Stop it, Shota, he's literally talking right in front of you! You're on camera, for Heaven's sake! Keep it together!_

Shit. He's looking at me. Talking to me in rough, scratchy English that makes my clothes feel too tight against my body.

But there's a smile playing on his lips, and I nod at whatever the hell he's saying.

He puts a hand on my shoulder, and then lightly taps my chest.

My heart rate has magically tripled.

“C'mon,” he says, walking away from the cameras; and once again, I find myself following him.

I honestly don't know what I'm doing.

Why _am_ I following him? Where are we even going? Why am I carrying his US Heavyweight Title? Why am I _wearing his shirt_?!

Apparently, I'll be getting the answers to none of these questions, because Mox is hailing a taxi, and I know we'll be somewhere completely new in a few minutes. Other people will join us, eventually; but for a few precious moments, I'll have him all to myself, to talk, and laugh, and maybe even...

That should not make me as happy as it does.

_Death Rider, huh?_

It's such a ridiculous and fitting name, because I feel like I'm on a goddamn roller coaster whenever I'm with him...and I don't know how the ride ends. It's kind of scary, to be honest.

But...maybe that's the point?

Fighting him had been a thrill; but just being with him so much lately has really opened my eyes. This world is big, and full of amazing people.

I'm going to become one of them, one day.

And maybe that's the point too.

Well. Either way, I guess I'm stuck with him for a while. It really isn't so bad. Maybe I'll survive with my heart _and_ limbs in tact!

Seems unlikely with a guy like Mox...but a boy can hope.

I still don't know why I'm wearing his shirt, though.


End file.
